Wicca's Way
by Music's Dancing Freak
Summary: Kagome's a Witch and Inuyasha has a secret that changes medicine. Can these two overcome their past to save KH or will it end in ultimate failure and the bad guy gets the girls? Blanket Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or anything associated with it. ForeverxWeird gave the story to me to finish, credit for ideas go to her first than I.
1. Prologue

There was nothing she could do as she watched the sun set for the last time there that October night. All the love she had for the half-demon was fading away fast.

Kagome had caught her boyfriend of two years making out with her bitch of a twin sister, Kikyo, on all Hallow's eve night. They were both born as witches, but it was said that Kagome was the more powerful of the two. Knowing that, Kikyo made sure to make Kagome's life hell, so all that power that Kagome has laid dormant. If she didn't believe that she had the power, then she would have no power.

That night, Kagome's powers awoke, and she disappeared without a trace.


	2. Chapter 1

Seven long years had passed after that fate full day. She had found a quaint little place just outside of her home town. A village of sorts, hidden in plain site; just where no one would think to look for her.

"Kagome, will you get down from that ladder!" An athletic built woman yelled out the door of the door of the small shop, just opening.

"Sango I am not useless when it comes to this, you know." Kagome yelled back at the woman inside the shop; she wiped her brow and slowly made her way down off of the ladder. She then took a few steps back and took a look at her handiwork. The woman was looking at the handmade sign of her new building, a small but homey Wicca Shop.

She spent the last seven years learning about her powers and training them, now she felt that this was the next step she should take in her life. She wished to provide knowledge to those who wish to seek it. She knew that this was the right path. Just like when Kagome had met Sango a few days after she had left her hometown, they hit it off instantly. It had been the right path for her to take; Sango was the reason she was so lively, even after everything had happened. She was the only family she had left, and she was happy she chose her as a sister, but living in the small town, as she had been for the last seven years, gave her a lot of time to think; getting a good perspective on her life. Over those years she had met many people that she came to adore and had even come to think of them as her family.

"I know your not useless Kagome, its just you are very clumsy." Sango teased as she walked out of the shop, was looking at her friend eye the lovely sign.

Kagome playfully glared at Sango for the comment, but sadly she knew that her sister was right; she was powerful as well as being a bit on the clumsy side. She seemed to have that type of luck that made her always end up with a bruise or cut no matter what she was doing. Kagome started to head back into the shop when a fat lump ran past her, tripping her feet up which caused her to fall into the ladder, knocking it over, as well as herself, and land on the side of the railing on the ladder. A loud crack was heard, anyone could tell that it was a bone breaking, along with the sound of a cry of agony. Sango rushed to Kagome's side, helped her up, and then looked at Kagome as she held her arm, that seemed to be positioned in the wrong way.

"I'll take you to Kaede; hopefully she's is all you need to get it fixed..." Sango helped Kagome in the car, then started the car, heading down the stony path that lead from the quaint little shop to Kaede's house.

* * *

"I am sorry my child, but I can not fix this, ye will have to go to Tokyo General." An elderly lady, that had sandy gray hair and an eye patch over her right eye, said while writing down her notes on the clipboard.

"But why Kaede? It seems to me to be just a regular break." Sango questioned, looking at Kaede and wondering what was going through that wise, yet old head of hers.

"It's not any regular break, she not only broke her radius and ulna; she has all but shattered them. I can split it the best that I can, Kagome ye need the special surgery that only Tokyo General has. I can give ye the number to their best surgeon, his name is Miroku." Kaede wrote down his number, plus a strong prescription of pain killers, and handed them to Kagome.

"Thank you Kaede, I will make the appointment as soon as possible." Kagome said, taking the paper and prescription, the she hopped off the padded patients table.

She had a feeling she wasn't going to like it when she went to go see him.

* * *

"Miroku's office, this is Rin how may I help you?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Miroku, you have a special case later this afternoon." The secretary told the young looking doctor once he entered the pre-op room.

"Thank you Rin, what are the specifics of the case?" Miroku asked while scrubbing his hands from his recent surgery.

The young man named Miroku was a successful fracture surgeon and knew of a special weapon that no one else had to make the fractures or breaks heal when all else failed. It was a family secret that was not accessible to the public. Even though many have tried to find out what the secret was, none have succeeded. There was a nurse who had tried to seduce the doctor to find out what the secret was. She ended up naked out in his front yard once the boss showed up demanding she leave immediately before he killed her.

"She said her name is Sango and that she has a break and a fractured on her arm in a certain way that the only way it will heal properly is if we call Shessy." Rin looked sharply at Miroku; catching the young man staring at her chest.

"Almost everyone who comes to me needs this remedy, what makes this one different?" Miroku said while looking sheepishly at his gorgeous secretary, who conveniently married the aforementioned man.

"This one gave me a false name and her voice sounded oddly familiar." Rin gave him a knowing look that he understood and his face paled; sadly he was not looking forward to this appointment. Miroku blindly grabbed for his cellphone and dialed a number.

* * *

The car ride was very silent. The two women had things on their minds. Kagome was sitting rigid in the passenger seat of Sango's car. The conversation from earlier had been replaying over in her head.

_"Kiseki Hospital, Miroku's office. This is Rin, how may I help you?"_

_The woman's voice made Kagome freeze in place, she knew exactly who this woman was. She only hoped the woman didn't recognize her voice at all. _

_Thinking on her feet, as well as trying to conceal her voice, Kagome responded, __"Um, Hi. My name is Sango and I need to make an appointment with Miroku for sometime this afternoon. Kaede referred me to his office cause she wasn't able to heal my arm."_

_Her brain then went into overdrive; thinking that she had to have a spell that changed her appearance. So wrapped in her thoughts she didn't hear a word Rin was saying._

_"Sango? Are you still there?" Rin's voice broke through her train of thought._

_"Oh Yes, I am here. Sorry, what were you saying?" Kagome asked, feeling guilty that she was lying to an old friend, but she felt that she had to stay hidden._

_"Your appointment is at 3pm, we would like for you to bring all necessary items with you and please come at least 15 minutes early so that you can fill out all the paperwork." Rin repeated._

_"Thank you, I will be there at 2:45pm." Kagome said, motioning Sango towards her._

_"Bye then." Kagome hung up the phone, putting her head in between her knees. Tears formed in her eyes from hearing her dear friends voice. She didn't allow herself much time to dwell on the past; she had bigger problems. She quickly wiped her eyes and started to explain to Sango what was going on and everything that she needed and how this was going to work._

Lost deep in those thoughts Kagome never even seen the fact that they had pulled up to the enormous building labeled Kiseki Hospital. Sighing Kagome looked over to Sango; before exiting the car Kagome preformed the transference spell. Kagome's facial features and hair morphed into Sango's, then Sango had morphed, the same way, into a girl named Eri that had visited Keade's place a few times. There appearances may have changed, but everything else had stayed the same. Kagome looked nervously at the now Eri, right before they got out of the car and started towards the building; neither knowing exactly what could happen.

* * *

"Yes sir, she will be here soon. Rin was sure that it was her." Miroku then listened for another minute before hanging up the phone. A light knock was heard on his door, letting him know his patient was here.

"Door's Open, please Come in." Slowly he shifted his things to get ready for the situation that was to come soon. The door slowly opened and in walked in a gorgeous lady; that looked nothing like Kagome.

_Hmm.. She must have finally learned how to use her powers.. must be a transference spell, that means the lady behind her probably doesn't look like that either. I wonder how much has been unlocked._

"Hello doctor, can we please get everything going, I have somewhere I really need to be." Kagome informed him, her nervousness filled the air. If this had been any other patient he would know that it was because of the surgery, for this one woman, he knew it was for a completely different reason.

"Well, please, take a seat while we wait for my 2 colleagues, they will be with us momentarily. They are just prepping for the surgery." Miroku ushered the two ladies to sit down across from him.

"Thank you doctor, but how long do you think this will take?" Sango asked asked, making her presence known.

"What is your name my dear?" Miroku asked while his hand twitched to touch her round bottom, in which he made sure to sit on his hand to stop this urge.

"My name is Eri, I'm Sango's best friend." Sango looked at the doctor in suspicion; noting that he was sitting on his hands as though that were his saving grace. Then there was a knock on the door the door opened to two males; both looked very similar in appearance, but one was older than the rest of the group. The younger of the two had stormed in, not caring about who was in the room or not, took a seat. he had not even took in the scents of the either of the ladies or the fact that one of them immediately stiffened at the sight of him.

"Well Miroku, we are here. What is so important that both of us had to be here? Keh, You should only need one of us." The younger male had said with annoyance. His eyes lazily looked over to the two girls, noting that one of them was in a sling; then it hit him. Her scent, the girl in the sling had a unmistakable scent. That scent, that one scent that had been missing from his life for seven years; looking into her eyes, he knew that she recognized him too.

"Kagome."

That one word sent everything into chaos.


	4. Chapter 3

Inside a small clinic was an elderly lady and a small child. If you looked closely at this boy, one would see that he looked almost fox-like. The child had been helping put books and things away on shelves that Leave couldn't reach.

"You have done well child." The elderly lady smiled at the boy handing him a lollypop for helping her.

"Thank you, baba-sama, for the lolly." The small child smiled back, gingerly taking the sweet treat, and devouring it.

Keade Quietly sat down behind her desk, her old bones were not what they used to be; she sat down as much as she could. Reaching to open a drawer she looked at the boy. Pulling open the drawer; taking out a small wooden box. "Shippo, there is one more thing I need you to do for me." She unlocked the box and took out an old letter. Soon the things on this letter were going to be put into motion. One could not avoid their fate forever. "I need you to deliver this to a man named Sesshomaru at Kiseki Hospital."

"Yes ma'am." The boy, Shippo, took the letter from Keade and put it into his pouch. He transformed into a pink bubble, drifting out of the window, and off in the wind toward Kiseki Hospital.

Her office door suddenly opened and a child, looking only 7 years of age, ran in. "Kaede-sama! Please come quickly, my mother has a very bad fever." The girl helped Keade up; rushing them out, intent on saving the mother.

_It is all up to them now._

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy look! There is a pretty pink balloon floating in the sky!" A little girl about the age of 5 exclaimed to her mother. In such a hurry her mother merely glanced up toward the pink balloon , not really caring, then continued to rush her daughter on in the crowd. The pretty pink balloon, as the child called it, floated to the top of the building that was known as Kiseki Hospital. As it landed, it made a popping noise, and quickly changed into the humanoid form of Shippo. Quietly he found the stairs and found his way into the hospital. He had been following his senses to find the man named Sesshomaru. After looking around for a few he found the man his office talking on his phone, to what seemed to be an employee. He silently walked in without preamble, set the envelope on the desk, then waited for any man, Sesshomaru, got off the phone, after awhile, with his employee. He looked at the envelop on his desk; completely ignoring the kit. Silently he picked up the letter, reading through it contents several times before he finally looked at the child.

"Tell Kaede that it will be done, Shippo." He turned his golden gaze pointedly at the kit, who just curtly nodded his head before walking out the door. Gracfully he grabbed his phone, hitting one on his speed dial; soon there was a grunt, as a hello, on the other end of the phone.

"Wake up and get here immediately, you have a surgery scheduled within the hour." He said while rearranging a few things on his desk.

"What the fuck?! I was given today off, its your surgery day! I am not coming in, so you deal with it." The disgruntled man yelled into the phone, making Sesshomaru pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I am busy with something else more important at the moment, so get your ass down here. After this you may go back to that hole you call a home and go back to sleep. Right now, you are going to do this." He was irritated with the man. All he was trying to help him out and this was the thanks he got.

"Keh! Fine, but I better get paid double for this." The man grumbled, the sound of rustling sheets was heard in the background, indicating that he was getting up.

"Whatever Inuyasha, just get here."

"Feh" Inuyasha hung up the phone. Sesshomaru just looked at the phone, annoyed that his brother had hung up on him, yet again, before he could brief him on .

_Why am I helping him again? _Sesshomaru opened the top drawer of his desk, for another envelope, when he saw the photo he always kept in his desk, from years ago and from happy times, for times like these. Lightly he swiped his finger over the old photo, allowing the memories to come over him. _ Oh..That's why._

* * *

Inuyasha had been glowering at the phone he had tossed onto the bed. Having had a late night the night prior all he wanted to do was sleep in. Oh no, he couldn't though, his brother just had to call him in today, on his day off, none the less, and told him he had to be there. _He just doesn't want to work today. Sc_offing at this idea; his brother was always working. Rarely taking a vacation. Finally he made his way in to the bathroom, turning the shower on. He walked back into his room looking toward his bedside table, taking note of the time. Having enough time for a quick shower; though eyes lingered for a second on the picture that was resting right beside the clock. Before he could even go down memory lane he quickly grabbed his things and went to the shower. Turning the knobs, he needed a nice cold shower to prevent himself from thinking about the past. Shortly after his shower, he dressed, grabbed his keys and walked out the door; not really in that much of a hurry to get to the hospital. On hi drive over to the hospital he realized he hadn't even ate. Quickly, he drove to the diner he always went to when he was on break at the hospital. He figured could spare a moment to grab something to eat on the way. Walking into the diner he was greeted by the hostess, Yumi.

"Hey Inuyasha! Isn't it kinda early for you to be up? Do you want your usual table?" Yumi looked appreciatively at the man; obviously checking him out.

"No, I just need something to go. I got called in for a quick case; I wouldn't even be up right now if not for my brother." Inuyasha grumbled, not really looking at the girl. Knowing that she had a crush on him, he tried to pay a little attention to her as he could. She was pretty, just not his type. She just made everything too easy for him, he wanted a challenge. _Just like she had been_. His mind briefly went back to his early thoughts of this morning, before shaking his head. He needed to keep his mind on other things, not thinking of her when he was about to do a surgery. Needing complete concentration on what he was about to do and all she was was a mysterious distraction; haunting him for the past seven years.

After some time he noticed that Yumi was trying to get his attention, focusing back on her quickly. Then noticing that while he had dazed she had already left and came back with his usual meal for him to go. Quickly he thanked her and left, while shaking all his previous thoughts out of his head. Getting back into his car, he quickly ate as he drove off to Kiseki Hospital. After finishing his food before walking into the hospital, for what seemed like the thousandth time, he rode the elevator to the appropriate floor; the one that had his brother's office, as well as Miroku's office and his own. Wishing this would be over soon, not really liking the fact of losing sleep on his days off, which were far and few in between. When he finally walked into the his brother's office he found that Sesshomaru was there waiting for him, probably doing last minute preparations.

"I see you finally decided to show up, Inuyasha. We need to leave, the patient is already here waiting for us, and you haven't even had the time to prep the room up." Sesshomaru glanced at him before walking out the door and through another door; Inuyasha silently falling behind. He thought he was doing this surgery alone, not with his brother. They never needed both of the doctors at the same time. One was always enough, though he guessed there would be times they would both have to come in just to throw suspicion off of Miroku, showing that he was not quite the only one with the cure. Inuyasha continued to follow his brother, silently irritated that he had not been told anything about the case but he would know soon enough. They stopped in front of Miroku's door and knocked; if it were up to Inuyasha, he just would've barged in, but Sesshomaru was with him and he did not want another lecture about proper procedure. Once Sesshomaru opened the door, he stormed in and took a seat close to the two ladies in the room before deciding to ask the question that had been bugging him since he got here, finding out they were both needed.

"Well Miroku, we are here. What was so important that both of us had to be here? Keh! You only need one of us." Inuyasha said with annoyance, he then took the time to lazily look at the girls and noticed one of them was in a sling. Taking in a deep breath of annoyance after looking; the scent hitting him like a ton of bricks. _She is here in this room right now! _His mind screamed at him, his eyes widening when he noticed that the one in the sling was slightly frightened. _She should be! I looked everywhere for her, now she shows up looking like someone else, and just waltzing back into my life?_

"Kagome."

One word was all it took, escaping his lips, making her fly out of her chair; headed straight for the door.

_Not this time!_


End file.
